4-{3-[4-(3-{4-[amino(butoxycarbonylimino) methyl]phenoxy}propyl)-1-piperidinyl]propoxy}-N′-(butoxycarbonyl) benzamidine (hereinafter called as “Compound A”) has potent activity against fungi including azole-resistant fungi, is excellent to oral absorption, is weak interaction with other drugs and has high safety, and is useful for an antifungal agent (Patent document 1).
The crystal of Compound A produced by manufacturing methods mentioned in patent documents 1 is called as “type I crystal”.
[Patent document 1] International publication No. WO2007/074868 pamphlet